


Warming up

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: And since sharing body heat works better without clothes on, F/M, Fluff, Jake is cold and Cassandra has a solution, Smut, Well you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Norway in November isn't exactly a tropical paradise. Luckily Cassandra is more than happy to be Jake's space heater for a bit.





	Warming up

It’s 4pm on a Friday and Cassandra is just walking back from the Library to the Annex, contemplating the quiet evening she has planned and which prominently features a pizza, some wine and the _Pride and Prejudice_ movie (the 1995 one, because although Colin Firth doesn’t _need_ a wet shirt to beat Matthew Macfadyen hands down, it definitely helps) because her boys are off in Norway on a case and a girl has to have _something_ nice to watch and keep herself occupied. She might even go home early, since they haven’t got anything else to do at the moment besides the Norway case and last time she checked, Jake and Ezekiel seemed to be doing just fine on their own. Besides the near constant bickering, that is, but that’s only good. It’s when they _stop_ bickering that Cassandra will really start to panic.

When she walks into the Annex to pick up her things, however, she stops in the doorway at the image in front of her. It looks like Colin Firth will have to wait, because Jake’s back.

Jake is back and he is sitting at the corner of his desk, looking a little disheveled with his hair sticking up in all directions, his cheeks red with cold and his dark grey coat unbuttoned but still on, hanging open to reveal the rumpled layers of his hoodie and shirt underneath. A late afternoon sunbeam slants through the Annex skylight and highlights the snowflakes that are still glittering in his hair, bright silver sparks lighting up the dark brown like little stars. He hasn’t seen her yet; he is looking at his notebook, a slight furrow on his brow, blue eyes staring intently at the page in front of him. He sits motionless as he reads and it’s one of the most gorgeous things Cassandra has ever seen.

Quietly, praying he’ll keep reading for just another second, she takes out her phone and snaps a picture. Before she can text the image to Ezekiel, however, he looks up, a slow grin spreading across his face as he realizes what she’s doing. ‘You like what you see, darlin’?’ he drawls and the sound brushes against her cheek in a soft caress.

‘I thought you were still dealing with those Hulders,’ Cassandra says as she makes her way over to him, smiling in a way that is absolutely not apologetic. Jake abandons his notebook as soon as she is within reach, pulling her close and she buries her hands in the rough wool of his coat as she presses a kiss to his cheek. ‘Hey,’ she whispers as her lips touch the freezing skin, ‘you’re cold.’

‘Jones is wrapping things up,’ Jake says, nuzzling a kiss into her hair before he draws her even closer and wraps himself around her like a koala bear around his favorite tree. 'And Norway in November ain’t exactly a tropical paradise. You wanna play space heater for a bit?’

‘Depends,’ Cassandra says, voice muffled because the sudden bear hug also means her face is now mushed up against a wall of dark wool that scratches her cheeks and tickles in her nose. ‘Is there a joke coming that goes something like ‘you’re hot enough for that?’’

Jake chuckles and straightens up a bit to look at her with a heat in his eyes that sets the temperature in the Annex higher by several degrees. ‘Can’t blame a man for telling the truth, Cassie,’ he says and _now_ his voice feels like one of his hands tracing a fiery path down her back. She shivers against him, goosebumps that have nothing to do with cold prickling on her arms.

She releases Jake’s coat to dip her hands underneath it, almost getting lost in the layers of fabric before she finds the smooth skin of his stomach. Jake hums against her shoulder as she starts sliding her warm hands over his frozen body, the vibrations dancing up and down Cassandra’s spine and making her shudder again.

He is soft under all those layers, soft and smooth and solid and Cassandra revels in the feeling of roving her hands up and down, applying just the right amount of pressure when she finds a more sensitive spot so she can pull some more of those delicious hums from him.

‘You know,’ she says when she notices Jake’s hands are starting to move as well, up and down her sides in time with her own, ‘this might be easier if you took that coat off.’ She presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, then starts trailing tiny kisses all the way up to his ear before she murmurs: ‘After all, sharing body heat always works best when both parties are wearing as little as possible.’

‘If we’re gonna start removing clothes,’ Jake says, lips brushing across her cheek in a not-quite kiss, ‘we might wanna go somewhere more private as well.’ His voice curls low and hot in Cassandra’s gut and suddenly, tiny kisses and soft gentle touches are not enough anymore.

She turns her head and catches his mouth in a deep and burning kiss, digging her fingers in his back and tugging at his bottom lip when he doesn’t respond quickly enough because she took him by surprise. Then he catches on, opening up to let her in, let her take whatever she wants from him. One of his hands comes up and tangles in her hair, blunt fingers scraping against her scalp as she frees her hands and cups his face to pull him _closer._ Cold stubble prickles against her fingers but his mouth is warm, hot on hers and the fire building between them is enough to warm him up from the inside out.

When they break apart, her fingers are already tugging at the sleeves of his coat before Jake stops her. ‘ _Private,_ Cassie,’ he growls, looking at her with dark pupils blown so huge they almost drown out the blue of his irises. Before she can do anything or make any kind of protest, he catches her at the waist and hoists her up, carrying her bodily out of the Annex and into the hallway. Cassandra doesn’t mind. She just hooks her legs over his hips and wraps her arms tight around his shoulders, taking advantage of her heightened position to dig her nose into his hair, burying her face in the soft brown mass and breathing in the smell of warmth and spice and home.

Jake, in the meantime, is in an ideal position to start pressing kisses to her neck, right at the sensitive spot where it meets her shoulder. Soft tongue and scraping teeth combine in a delicious harmony and she gasps, the sensation already threatening to overpower her when they’ve barely even started.

Then Jake finds a promising door and puts her down so he can have a quick look inside (because they do _not_ want to end up in one of Jenkins’ private quarters again. Jake still has nightmares.). Thankfully, the room is dark, empty and completely devoid of grumpy caretakers so Jake ushers Cassandra in, turns around, locks the door and then finally, _finally_ shrugs off his coat.

And his hoodie.

And his shirt.

He’s down to his tank top when Cassandra steps in, buries her hands in his hair and drags him down for another kiss because undressing is fun, but kissing is better. He has warmed up by now and the heat of his hands is searing through the fabric of her sweater where his fingers are digging into her shoulders. Then those hands slide lower, start tugging at the hem until she lets go of Jake long enough to work it off. The top underneath follows a moment later, adding a splash of golden silk to the pile of dark heavy wool, plaid and pale yellow on the floor. Before Jake can make a start with the clasp of her bra, however, Cassandra steps back. ‘How do you want to do this?’ she asks, her voice barely a whisper as she looks around the room for options.

‘That table in the corner look sturdy enough for you?’ Jake asks, nodding at the back of the room.

‘Let’s find out,’ Cassandra says, pressing up against Jake again so she can latch her mouth on to his neck, sucking bruising kisses into his skin that make him groan and sink his teeth into her shoulder in return. Sharp arousal spikes through her and she gasps, then moans as he moves down to scrape his teeth over the sensitive skin on the top of her breasts. A moment later, her bra is gone and one of her nipples is in his mouth, tongue swirling and lips sucking hard while one of his hands comes up to cup the other one, his thumb tracing patterns in time with his mouth. The sensation sets the fire already burning in her gut even higher and it gets even better when Cassandra buries her fingers in his hair and _tugs_ , making him groan against the now hyper sensitive skin.

‘Jake,’ Cassandra manages and it already sounds far more like a whimper than she’d like to admit, ‘Jake, table. _Now._ ’

He stands up, looks at her with dark, heated eyes. ‘You gettin’ impatient, Cassie?’ he murmurs with a wicked grin, as if there isn’t already an impressive bulge forming in his jeans. All Cassandra has to do is shift against it in response to make his eyes fall shut and his head drop down to her shoulder with a low groan. ‘Table,’ she says again, nipping his ear in a half-bite, half-kiss.

Bruising fingers dig into her hips as he walks her backwards across the room with him, kissing her all the way. When she bumps into the edge of the table, she hoists herself up and spreads her legs so Jake can stand between them and she can hook her knees over his hips as he starts to kiss new constellations into her shoulders. His hands are dipping lower now, sliding down the length of her skirt and then up her thigh again to dip underneath, his fingers a warm press through the fabric of her tights. Up and up his fingers go until they are pressed up right against her, teasing her through layers of fabric and making her shift and whimper in a desperate search for more friction.

‘Gotta get this off first, darlin’,’ Jake rumbles, tugging at the hem of her skirt as she grinds against his hand in an unspoken demand. It takes a little wriggling, but then skirt and tights and panties are gone and two of Jake’s fingers are inside her, preparing the way in slow, gentle strokes. Finally there’s friction and Cassandra lets her head drop to Jake’s shoulder, a low moan escaping her as slow waves of pleasure are starting to form with every move of Jake’s fingers.

Her own hands move down as well until they find the button of his jeans, working it open and pushing them down along with his boxers. ‘Come on,’ she whispers, then moans in relief as she finally feels him pressing into her. He wraps his arms around her, holds her close against him as he starts to move. Slowly at first, a gentle roll of hips that feels like the most delicious kind of torture and that makes her whimper into his shoulder. Then steadily faster and faster until the slow waves from before grow higher and higher with every snap of his hips, every thrust of him into her. The whimpering makes place for low moans and bitten back cries of his name as she tries to ride the pleasure out, tries not to drown just yet because he feels _so good_ and if she lets go now, she knows he won’t be far behind.

Because Jake’s head is bent low, his eyes are closed and his breath is coming in short gasps, the hot bursts of damp air against her already heated skin only serving to set the tension flaming even higher. He is unravelling just as fast as she is, maybe even faster.

Then Jake stills for a moment, visibly trembling with the effort it takes to keep from moving, and looks up at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. Cassandra stills too, if you can call it that when your entire body is strung so taut with desperate tension that you’re practically vibrating with it. ‘What is it?’ she gasps.

Jake cups the back of her head in his hand, pulls her down towards him and, dropping his voice so low it reverberates deep into her bones, growls: ‘ _Come on,_ sweetheart.’

Oh, _fuck_ her synesthesia. The words burn like a fiery trail all the way down her body and Cassandra barely has time to brace herself before she shatters. Her orgasm crashes over her, powerless as she is against the combination of Jake’s voice and a final hard thrust of him inside her before he tumbles over the edge as well with a hoarse cry.

‘That was cheating,’ she mumbles when she’s finally come down to earth again. Jake is still inside her, still slumped against her trying to get his breath back. At least Cassandra can take some pleasure in the fact that despite the stunt he just pulled, he is even more out of it than she was. ‘Hey,’ he mutters into her neck as he shifts, causing her to whimper at the overstimulation, ‘all’s fair in love and war, Cassie.’

Cassandra sighs happily as the sound of his voice wraps around her, this time a soothing blanket that fits with the gentle way his arms are holding her safe and close. ‘At least you’re all warmed up now,’ she whispers as she kisses his cheek.

Jake chuckles and draws back a little to look at her, making her whimper again at the feeling of him sliding out of her. He looks absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful as he stands there, the dim lighting playing over his skin and catching in his hair, which right now looks more like a bird’s nest than anything else, a soft look in his dark eyes as he studies her for a long moment.

‘What is it?’ Cassandra asks, as the silence draws on. She is not shrinking under his gaze, but she is curious to know what exactly makes him look at her like that.

Jake shakes his head and steps back in, pulling her close and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. ‘Just admiring a masterpiece, darlin’.’

When they’ve finally managed to get dressed again so that they can safely emerge from the room, Cassandra remembers she still has a picture to send to Ezekiel. When she does, the reply is almost immediate. _Bernini. And I hope you had fun with that._


End file.
